Rift:Elaina
Duration: Permanent Through the exploits of her newfound powers, Elaina seeks to undo the deaths of Xenon & Estia by unwinding the hand of time. If successful, the fabric of time faces the unfathomable risk of corruption. Stop her from committing this atrocity! You may only bring Omni+ Rarity units. ---- Greetings Summoners! The team is pleased to unveil the first Frontier Rift Guild Event: "Forgotten Magic". This upcoming Frontier Rift will present a new experience for Summoners to excel in Frontier Rift as a guild. Through this event, we hope to cultivate camaraderie within guilds; from budding novices to long-standing clans that have been going strong through the years. Solo players who are working towards completing existing end-game content can band with other Summoners to clinch increased rewards by linking up as a Guild! Guilds and Summoners who participate in this limited time special event can expect to receive Rift Tokens, Guild Tokens, spheres, units and other rare prizes. In addition, skilled Summoners who rank within the top individual scores will receive exclusive Elgifs. It’s time Summoners - rally your allies to revive the "Forgotten Magic" in this Frontier Rift Guild Event! Here is the schedule for the first Frontier Rift Guild Event! Frontier Rift Guild Event: "Forgotten Magic" Schedule Frontier Rift Guild CO-OP Feature The Frontier Rift Guild Event combines the highest individual scores of each member in a Guild. Players can view their individual rankings and the high scores of fellow Guild members in the Frontier Rift score menu. At the end of this two-week event, the final Guild Score will determine the rewards that each Guild receives. We have made an additional feature to show players which guild members are not eligible for the rewards. So if your name is on that list, challenge the event to help your guild and earn the rewards! Note: Summoners must join a guild before the "Event Period" ends to register their highest score to the guild. If a player joins a new Guild during "Event Period", his personal high score will be deducted from previous Guild total and be counted to the new Guild total. This scorekeeping only applies during "Event Period". The Guild Score will be finalized once the "Event Period" ends and no change will be made to the finalized score even if players leave their guilds. Rewards will be given based on the recorded data during "Event Period". Forgotten Magic - Event Rewards This Frontier Rift Guild Event re-run will reward Summoners with Rift Memento, Rift Tokens and Guild Tokens! Yet to obtain Omni Elaina from the original run of “Forgotten Magic”? Fret not! You will now have the chance to exchange for the Omni Elaina Unit as well as her exclusive sphere, “Elaina’s Timepiece” at the Rift Bazaar using the Rift Memento Tokens! Individual Rewards Floor Completion Individual High Score Top Individual Rankings Guild Rewards Total Guild Score Notes *Players who have obtained Floor Rewards cannot obtain them again. *Players who have obtained Individual Rift Tokens cannot obtain them again. *Top 1000 and 5000 rewards will not apply to this re-run. *High scores from the previous runs of Frontier Rift Guild Event have been reset. Re-Run Bazaar Together with your guild, earn Rift Memento Tokens and exchange them at the Rift Bazaar for these exclusive items: Note: *Players who have already obtained Omni Elaina and Elaina's Timesphere will not be able to exchange for these items. Introducing: Black Knight Xenon & Xenon, Son of Elysia The Curse is Lifted... Freed from a dark art that forced his soul into a suit of metal, Xenon rejoins the ranks of the living with his powers restored...and more? "Swear that you will help me keep HER safe, so she does not share the same fate as Elysia." New Skill Effect - ‘Pierce’ The Xenon unit features the new ‘Pierce’ skill effect. The Pierce effect is able to ignore a portion of active damage reduction buffs. Summoners may find Xenon particularly useful against bosses with high damage reduction effects. For more info, see the following pages: *Black Knight Xenon *Xenon, Son of Elysia Forgotten Tower Lv. 1= |-| Forgotten Tower Lv. 2= |-| Forgotten Tower Lv. 3= |-| Forgotten Tower Lv. 4=